Of All The ER's In All The World
by Ms Isabella
Summary: ... She ended up in his. Ethan's colleague from Afghanistan is hurt in a car crash and winds up in Angels' ER. Chapter 7 now up. Reviews greatly appreciated. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Of All The ER's In All The World….

Chapter 1

"Incoming!" Jesse called as he escorted the gurney into a treatment room.

Staff rushed to help the newest arrival to Angels Memorial's ER.

"MVA, no loss of consciousness, airbag deployed, GSC 15, complaining of arm, chest, and belly pain."

"I'm fine! The chest pain is where the airbag hit me. Belly pain is from the seatbelt. Arm pain is strained muscles, now please let me go. I have to be somewhere in an hour."

Ethan heard the voice and stopped in his tracks. _'It can't be,'_ he thought. _'There is just no way.'_ He started toward the trauma bay.

"Look, Ma'am, we have to treat you," Elliot tried.

"I'm fine," she insisted stubbornly.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," Ethan said as he walked into the room.

She looked up at him. "Colonel Willis," she said. "I wondered where you landed."

He took in her now destroyed dress blues. "Captain Adams, what brings you to my ER?"

"I came looking for you. You don't call, you don't write, you don't text-"

He chuckled. "Always the comedienne. Seriously though?"

"Seriously? I was on my way to my court martialing trial and I got creamed by a Volvo. Why didn't you tell me the 405 was horrendous?"

He blinked. He tried to hide his shock. She was one that always went by the rules, unlike himself who believed rules were made to be broken. "What did you do?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "The same thing you did, only I'm getting court martialed for it."

All eyes turned to him.

"That hardly seems right, Jensen."

"Yeah, well, tell it to the Navy. You know what pricks they are."

He bit his lip. Jensen Adams was the last person he had expected to roll through the doors of the ER. He wasn't surprised to hear that she was being court martialed. Command never understood Medical, and they never would. All they cared about was saving lives, and that did not include those of the enemy. Where were you headed?

"San Diego. I have to be there tomorrow at 0800. Looks like I'm going to have to call the JAG Corps."

"I'll do that. You just need to quit fussing and let us take care of you."

"Not happening, Ethan."

"It's happening, Captain. You're not leaving here until I say so. Get her to X-ray," he ordered. "I don't like the look of that arm."

He watched the staff roll the gurney to X-ray with her protesting the whole way down the hall. He shook his head. "Stubborn brat."

"She's important to you," Jesse said from behind him.

"She was. Then I got stuck coming here, and she's getting court martialed."

He turned around to face Jesse. "The sad thing is, she's a hell of a doctor and she doesn't deserve this."

"She's a doctor?"

Ethan nodded. "One of the best combat doctors I've ever seen. She knows more about Emergency Medicine than I ever will. She's on par with Rollie and Leanne."

"You serious?"

"Very. She could have written her own ticket anywhere and she chose to join the Navy instead. It really sucks that she's going to lose her career because she treated some Afghani children. It really isn't right. Command doesn't understand Medical. They never did, and they never will."

"What can we do to help her?"

"Treat her and pray for an understanding jury. She's going to need one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jensen opened her eyes, then closed them again. The light was too bright and it gave her a headache. She opened them again and squinted around the room. She heard the beeps of the monitors doing their job checking her heart rhythms, blood pressure, and vital signs. The pain on the back of her right hand told her there was an IV in place. She tilted her head to see it was normal saline. She sighed and looked down. A hot pink cast covered her forearm.

"At least it's not Camo," she grumbled under her breath.

Ethan leaned forward in his chair.

"Jens," he said quietly.

She turned her head.

"Ethan."

"Welcome back."

She focused her eyes on him.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 6 hours. Dr. Campbell set your arm."

She held up her arm.

"Hot pink? Seriously?"

"I know you would have preferred Blueberry Digital, but they were fresh out."

She sighed.

"I don't suppose that I can be discharged and be on my way to San Diego?"

"That would be a Negative."

"I'm probably AWOL."

"I called your CO and explained."

"Thank you for that."

"So, they'll all be here tomorrow for your hearing."

"Great," she sighed.

"It will work out, Jens. Don't worry."

"It did for you, but the Army is more forgiving than the Navy. You know as well as I do, Command doesn't support Medical."

"No, they don't. But I have a good feeling about this for you."

"I wish I had your faith."

He slipped her hand in his. "You know you're a good doctor. If worse comes to worse, you can always find a job as a civvie."

She glanced down at her hand in his. She knew he was offering comfort, but she wondered if there was something more behind it.

"I know that's not the worst thing-"

"- But you think it is," he finished.

She nodded.

"I wanted to be career."

"So did I."

She looked up at him.

"You never did tell me what happened. I heard you were found not guilty, and you had taken off."

"I didn't take off. They reassigned me here. They made it perfectly clear that I will be here until my hitch is up."

"You like it?"

"It's not Afghanistan."

"That's not an answer and you know it, Ethan."

"I like it okay, but it's a different kind of war."

"And the people you work with?"

"Hardworking. Dedicated. You'd like them."

"I don't already. They didn't listen to me."

He smiled. "Of course they didn't. They were trying to fix you up. They were doing their jobs."

"Speaking of which," she indicated the cast. "How long do I have to wear this neon monstrosity?

"Six weeks. The good news is you won't lose any range of motion, so you can operate."

"Thank God for that. But this cast has to go."

"You hate it that much?"

"You know I'm not a girly girl."

"I'll see what I can do."

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope you're going to discharge me then."

"Nope. Internal injuries need to heal. You lost your appendix too."

"Seatbelt?"

"Yep. Now get some sleep. Doctor's orders."

She closed her eyes after he left the room. She felt lousy. She hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She set the pen down and read what she had written. She folded the paper and tried to stick it in the envelope. This was a difficult task due to her broken arm. A nursing assistant had come in earlier and helped her bathe and get dressed. She hated it that she couldn't do these simple things for herself. It was going to be a very long and horrible six weeks.

She turned her head when she heard the knock on her door. "Come in," she said wearily.

Ethan stepped inside and closed the door. "Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

He smiled. Her sense of humor was still intact. He took in her dress blues.

"You look great though."

"The cast isn't regulation, so technically I am out of uniform."

He laughed. "Only you would think of that."

He noticed the paper and envelope on her tray table and looked at her.

"I couldn't get it in the envelope," she admitted.

"What is it?"

"My resigning my commission letter."

His mouth dropped open. "You're not-"

She nodded. "I thought about it long and hard last night. I'm going to be dishonorably discharged anyway, so it's easier to just resign."

"It might not go that way," he reminded gently. "And I've never known you to give up. You fight for everything."

"I fight for something I believe I can win. I can't win this."

"You don't know that for certain."

She stood up and walked over to him. She straightened his oak leaves on his collar. "You always put them on upside down."

He smiled and drew her to him. "I'm here for you. We'll get through this. I promise you."

She closed her eyes. For the first time in months, she felt safe. Ethan was back. She had missed him terribly after he had rotated out, but she didn't realize just how much until she had seen him in the ER. She sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to last.

"Thank you for helping," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

He took a step back. "Are you ready to go? They're waiting."

She nodded and reached for her cover. She slipped it under her arm. "Lead the way."

"Not so fast."

He opened the door and brought a wheelchair in.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so. Hospital policy."

"This really sucks, you know. I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"Yeah, but if you do that, you won't get the Ethan Willis Chauffer Service."

"You're coming with me?'

"I told you we'd get through this and I meant it."

She slid into the chair and straightened her skirt. She placed her cover on her head.

"Thank you, Ethan. Thank you for being here for me. It really means a lot."

"Not a problem," he said as he placed a blanket over her lap. "No covers indoors, Captain."

"The Navy does it differently, Colonel."

"Of course they do," he said as he wheeled her out of her room and down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She looked up at him as he wheeled her down the hall.

"Why are you in your ASU?"

"Standard procedure when you're in court."

"But you're not being court martialed, Ethan. This is my court martial. I'm the one on trial. It's my ass that's going to hang."

"Not if I can help it."

She sighed. "Well, no I'm not going to hang. I'll just be shot at dawn."

"Jensen Therese Adams, would you stop? We have no idea how this will turn out. Be positive."

"Ethan, you've been through this. You know the drill. I don't. You were found not guilty, but that doesn't guarantee that I will be."

They rode down the elevator and into the conference room that was going to be used as the court room.

"Here we go," she said under her breath as Ethan wheeled her to the defendant's table. He patted her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be fine," he reassured as he took the seat behind her.

Three days later, the testimony was completed, and the panel was deliberating. She paced outside of the conference room. No one knew how long the decision would take. Her resignation of her command letter burned a hole in her pocket. She was ready to end the whole proceedings and just resign, but her JAG attorney and Ethan seemed determined to make her see it through to the end.

She sighed. It had been a rough three days of testimony. Every aspect of her medical career and life were under a microscope. The prosecuting attorney was especially brutal of Ethan when he took the stand in her defense. Nothing was sacred, including their personal lives. She wanted to cry when he was asked if they had been involved in a relationship. She wanted to object and scream out that it was nobody's business but theirs. She was very grateful that the questioning didn't include how many times they had slept together. She wondered if they'd tack on charges of Conduct Unbecoming an Officer to everything else. She remained seated and composed during his cross examination, but inside, her stomach was torn up in knots. She thought for sure she was going to throw up all over the defense table. Fortunately, after Ethan's testimony, the defense had rested.

 _"The waiting is the hardest part,"_ she thought as she moved over to a seat and sat down.

"Dr. Adams? "she heard someone ask.

She turned to find a tall and stocky gentleman wearing the hospital designated scrubs of the ER standing in front of her.

"I'm Dr. Adams," she said.

"I'm Jesse," he said. "Dr. Campbell said he would like to speak with you. Can you come with me, please?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm waiting for-"

"I already spoke with your attorney. He said he will call you on your cell phone if the verdict comes in."

She stood up. "Are you going to make me use the wheelchair?"

"Hospital rules, Ma'am. Sorry."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," she said defeatedly as she sat down in the waiting wheelchair.

"Dr. Campbell said this shouldn't take long," he reassured as he walked around the back of the chair.

"Who is Dr. Campbell?"

"He's our Chief Surgeon and head of the ED."

She was surprised to hear this. She thought Dr. Rorish was in charge of the ED.

"I wonder what he wants with me besides giving me hell for Dr. Willis being unavailable for shifts because he's attending my trial."

"Dr. Willis is taking shifts."

"He is?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes Ma'am. He's working nights so he can be with you during the day."

She lowered her head. He was working night shift, and giving up his own rack time so he could be with her during her trial. She knew that he couldn't keep that pace up much longer.

"He needs to stop that, Jesse. He's going to burn himself out."

"He wants to be there for you, Ma'am. He's positive you are going to win. The whole ED is cheering for you."

She felt tears forming in her eyes. The ED didn't know anything about her, but they were cheering for her to beat this court martial. Ethan must have told them what was going on.

"Please thank everyone for me? It means a lot that you all are supporting me when you don't know anything about me."

"We know you're important to Dr. Willis. If you're important to Dr. Willis, you're important to us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Jesse pushed her toward Dr. Campbell's office, her mind was a mess of questions. The most obvious one was why was she still in the hospital taking up precious bed space when she could be recovering elsewhere. She wondered that as well. Her bandaids were still intact with no drainage. Her laproscopic incisions looked well when the bandaids were changed. She was up and moving, eating, and doing everything she was supposed to be doing post surgery. Her broken arm wasn't enough cause to keep her admitted. She wondered if Command had ordered continued hospitalization until the trial was over. Jesse suddenly stopped and knocked on a door. After hearing the call to come in, he opened the door and pushed the chair inside.

"Dr. Adams in the house, Dr. Campbell."

"Thank you, Jesse."

"Dr. Adams, I'm Dr. Campbell."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Campbell."

"I've heard about your recent troubles-" he started.

"I'm sorry about that. I was on my way to San Diego when the accident happened. The ambulance took me here. I've been trying to be discharged, but Dr. Willis seems to have lost my paperwork or something."

"No, he didn't lose your paperwork. He just felt you're not ready to be discharged yet."

"I'm ready to be discharged, Dr. Campbell. My surgical areas are fine and infection free. You don't keep people for a broken arm anymore."

"No we don't. However, that is not the reason why I called you here."

"It isn't?"

"No, it isn't. I had the Navy pull your jacket and send it over to me. Aside from your current trouble, everyone believes you are a very good combat and trauma surgeon. We need someone like you."

She stared at him, hearing his words, but not quite understanding what he was saying. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite understanding what you're saying."

"I'm offering you a job, Dr. Adams. We need another Emergency Medicine physician and we'd love to have you on board."

"But, I'm in the middle of a court martial. I might be found guilty."

"Dr. Willis seems to think they won't convict you. I'm willing to bet they will find you not guilty. It doesn't look good for the military to convict one of their own doctors."

"I appreciate the offer, Dr. Campbell, but I can't give you an answer until I know the results of the trial."

"I understand that. Just think of this the opening of the window in case the door closes."

She nodded and looked down at her lap for a few seconds. "I appreciate that, Dr. Campbell. I really do."

"Come and see me after the verdict."

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Campbell."

"Thank you, Dr. Adams. We would like to have you on staff. If you would still like to be on active duty, I can arrange it so you can finish your hitch here. We did that for Colonel Willis."

She nodded. "I'll give you an answer after the verdict is in."

"I'll be looking forward to that. Can I escort you back to the conference room?"

"No thank you. I know you're busy. I'll be fine."

He walked over to the door and opened it for her.

She looked up at him. "Thank you. I'm really looking forward to losing this wheelchair."

"You can lose it if you feel you are up to ambulating. Just don't overdo it."

She locked the wheels and stood up. "Thank you. It feels good to stand."

She folded up the wheelchair and moved it out into the hallway.

"Have a good day, Dr. Campbell."

"You too, Dr. Adams. Please bring me some good news."

"I'll try."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As she walked back to the conference room, she made a quick stop for coffee. She was adding cream to hers when her cell rang.

"Dr. Adams," she said.

"Hey, it's me. The verdict is in. They said half an hour."

"I'll be there shortly."

She pocketed her phone and snapped the lid on her cup. She hurriedly made her way to the conference room, trying to balance the to go carrier holding the two cups of coffee and the cheese danishes.

She blew out a big breath as she shifted the container to her broken arm and opened the door. She slipped her foot in the door to open it as she shifted the coffee back to her right hand.

Ethan noticed her struggle and strode over to help her. "Here, let me help you," as he took the container from her.

"Thanks." She pointed to a cup.

"That one is yours."

"You didn't have to get me coffee."

"I hate to drink and eat alone. I hope you like cheese."

"I do," he said as he walked her to the defense table and set the carrier down. He handed her a cup and a Danish. "So, what did Campbell want?"

"News travels fast."

"Jesse told me."

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"He offered me a job in the ER. He said he could give me the same deal you have."

"You thinking about taking it?"

"I'm not thinking about anything yet. At least not until I hear the verdict."

"Well, if you do decide to take it, you can move in with me if you want."

She looked over at him. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. And thank you for giving up your rack time so you could be here with me."

"I couldn't make you go through this alone. Happy to help."

"It means a lot. Truly."

"Jesse has a big mouth."

"Don't be getting all hateful on Jesse. I made a statement and he told me I was wrong. Simple as that."

"He's the heart of the ER. You'll see."

"I already did, remember?" she asked as she held up her casted arm."

"My bad."

She took a sip of coffee, then set it down and began to pace. She turned around and started back toward him. He held up his hands in an attempt to stop her.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor. Just sit down and relax."

She sat down at the table. He sat in the chair next to her and took her hand.

"It's going to be all right," he said as he studied her face.

She looked like Hell. She had bags under her eyes that no amount of makeup could conceal. He noticed worry lines around her eyes. She was trying to hide her stress, but she couldn't. He'd give everything he owned to make her quit worrying. He took her hand.

She looked over at him.

"It's going to be okay," he said quietly.

"How much longer?"

"About ten minutes. If I were you, I'd finish your coffee and danish so the Captain doesn't see it."

"Good idea, but I'll finish them outside."

He watched her go, wondering if she wanted to be alone or if he should follow her. She didn't invite him, so he assumed that she wanted to be alone. He knew she was nervous about the verdict. He knew exactly how it felt to be in that particular hot seat. Things had worked out for him. He wanted things to work out for her. He was glad to hear Dr. Campbell had offered her a job on staff. He loved working with her. They were a good trauma team. Together, they had saved more lives than they had lost.

She returned a few minutes later and sat down next to him. She took a deep breath and looked over at him as she saw a sea of uniforms entering through the side doors.

"Here we go," she whispered as she noticed Ethan leaving his seat and her JAG attorney approaching.

"All rise. The Honorable Captain Louis Mendoza presiding."

"Thank you. Be seated," he said as he took his place at the makeshift Judge's bench. He looked over at the twelve chairs. "Do we have a verdict?"

"We do."

She stared straight ahead. She didn't dare look around. She thought if she did so, it would show weakness.

"How do you find in the case of United States Navy vs. Dr. Jensen Therese Adams?"

Her stomach started churning and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her fate was just seconds away.

"We find the defendant, Dr. Jensen Therese Adams not guilty on the charges. We believe that as a doctor, she performed her job of treating those who were injured, and Therefore, we believe she should not be punished for her actions."

Her head was spinning, and she felt dizzy. She gripped the table. Ethan and her attorney had been right all along. She whispered to her attorney.

"Your Honor, may it please the court, Dr. Adams wishes to make a statement."

"Certainly. Dr. Adams, please rise."

She stood and straightened her uniform as best as she could with only one hand.

"Thank you, Your Honor. I wish to thank the jury for their time and for their verdict. I wish to thank you, Your Honor, for conducting this hearing. I just wish to say that in my four years as a Midshipman and my fifteen years of active duty, I've seen a lot and treated a lot. I've seen soldiers and sailors survive horrendous injuries that I didn't think they would. I've seen too many die before their time. I've had a great career thanks to the United States Navy, but for me, it's time to move on. Effective immediately, I am resigning my commission. I'll be forever grateful for those I have served, and for those I have served with. You've all made me proud to serve the United States. Thank you."

She heard the gasps of surprise echoing throughout the room. She sat down in her chair.

"We certainly thank you for your service, Dr. Adams. Please notify your CO of your decision so they can start the paperwork process."

"I will Your Honor, thank you."

"Court Dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ethan unlocked his apartment door and stepped aside so Jensen could enter. She did so, and looked around. The apartment was just like him. No frills and down to business. The living room held a couch, two recliners, a coffee table, and a large flat screen TV. She wondered if the couch held a hide a bed.

"Kitchen is this way, and the bathroom is that way," he explained as he pointed out the kitchen and the way to the bathroom.

He set her suitcase down and led her to the kitchen. She was surprised at the size. It was a very comfortably sized kitchen. She was expecting something much smaller.

"You said you like to cook," he started.

"I do, but I haven't since I was In Country."

"Feel free to use it."

"You're too kind, Ethan."

He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. It's been so hard not having anyone to share ideas with."

"Well, now you do."

His lips found hers. She slipped her arms around his neck. She sighed. It had been way too long since he had given her a kiss that was more than a peck on the cheek or a quick one on her forehead. He rubbed her back. He felt so damn good! She didn't realize just how much she had missed him until that moment.

"You know, I never stopped loving you," he whispered.

"Or I, you."

"I didn't come say goodbye because I couldn't. After they kicked me loose from the trial, they shipped me here right away and they said they would send my stuff."

"I don't even know where my stuff is," she admitted.

"I'm sure your CO will know. You have to call him tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, I do. Then I can start terminal leave."

She looked up at him.

"I still can't believe I resigned."

"I wish you would have talked it over with me first, but it was your decision."

"It just made no sense for me to stay, Ethan. Everywhere I would have been assigned, it would have been Hell. You know how people like to point fingers and start rumors. I bought out my time, so I'll at least have my pension."

"That's a good thing, at least."

"And I didn't discuss it with you because I wasn't sure where we were."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning together but secretive, together but open, or just in the friend zone."

He looked down at her.

"I never thought about it, really. You were back. It just seemed right to be back together. I guess I should have asked you instead of pushing myself on you. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry. I did the same thing," she reminded.

"At least here, we can be together and open. That is, if it is okay with you."

"True. It's more than okay with me."

He gave her another kiss, then whispered in her ear.

"So, would you like to see the bedroom?"

She nodded and followed him down the hall.


End file.
